The Kaminari Clan
The Legendary Lightning Blades The Kaminari Clan has been long since the beginning of time. They were at first a group of brothers: (From eldest to youngest) Tetsu, Fuijin, Lou Ming, and Bo Rah Kaminari. Each brother was known as a great and highly trained samurai and master of Kendo art. The group banded together as traveling vigilantes stopping evil wherever they traveled. The brothers came face to face with incredible opponents with vast powers. Even against the odds the brothers were still able to beat their opponent and bringing safety all over Asia. Their increasing fam slowly began to draw the attention of a rather Higher Being. On one night the brothers were visited by the Thunder and Lightning god known as Raijin. The god came riding down on his drum banging it with powerful force. Along with his drumming came a strong thunder storm raining down upon the land. Tetsu being the eldest brother step towards Raijin with his chin held high. Tetsu and Raijin did battle in the skys. Once the battle was over Tetsu returned to his brothers along with Raijin. The god granted the brothers powers that they were to use to become the true guardians of the land. With this they became powerful warriors and started the Kaminari Clan of warriors who mission is to keep the world safe from all evil. The first four brothers were known as the Legendary Lightning Blades. 02d4f98ea1dedf37bfdddad85a211821.jpg|Tetsu Kaminari 2a1a658add0dfa4d01d021f6e9da6d65.jpg|Fuijin Kaminari 8c7fb6c9add5c7b367a2c379723ce3cd.jpg|Lou Ming Kaminari 5599b012c2913c3df17018d6d45307fe.jpg|Bo Rah Kaminari 3d6aebef55242a4b287efb7640498851.jpg|Raijin Notabale Clan Lords Tetsu Kaminari the First Born. Being the one to battle Raijin Tetsu quickly showed that he was fit to become the leader of the clan setting the bar for what it meant to be a clan lord to the Kaminari. Yun Kaminari the Prideful Grandson Tetsu's grandson was able to surpass his grandfather and such leading in his footsteps Yun was able to train under his grandfather's tutelage. On his 30th birthday Yun was ranked Clan Lord after his grandfather grew ill and passed away. Yun was known to be a man who took great pride in his clan and heritage. He was the one to draw the clan's symbol. Krito Kaminari the Brave Samurai Kirito was known for his brave tactical strategizes. Many armies from around the world sought out his aid in their battles for his vast battle knowledge. Kakashi Kaminari the Passionate Samurai Kakashi being the longest living Clan Lord was a very wise man. He spent most of his time teaching the young chidren on the history of their Clan and often time seen meditating with ihs grandson Raijin. Kakashi made a name for the clan inside of Kasaihana where they currently reside. Raijin Kaminari the Wondering Blade Being the youngest clan lord to ever hold that rank at age 19 Raijin is a happy go lucky man who is a spitting image of his grandfather Kakashi. Raijin has vowed to bring nothing but honor to his clan's name and do all he can to keep the people of Earth safe whatever why he can. Kaminari Physiology Once a Kaminari has reached their 18th birthday only then are their powers truely unlocked. They must go through a certain trail to show that their intentions are pure and they will use their powers to help protect the Earth and people. Thunder Manipulation User of this ability can manipulate the shockwave, which is thunder, to deal deadly and possibly concussive results. They can release thunder energy to make someone deaf by busting their eardrums, or even make organs burst, killing the opponent. Electricity Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. Electrical Immunity User is immune to electricity, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Electrical Wall Crawling The user of this ability can crawl, walk, and run up walls using static electricity. Some users are only able to scale ferrous platforms. Electric Pull The user can create a tether-like electric arc that clings to objects through magnetic or electrostatic attraction and can be used to hoist one's self to destinations, or pull objects towards the user. Electrokinetic Combat The user is able to utilize electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting them impressive offensive capabilities, while sometimes leaving their defensive abilities somewhat lacking. Electrical Healing The user can heal themselves or others by using electricity by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health. Kaminari Castle e6b60777da74e59248ba03f47e7d503e.jpg This large castle is twice the size of a football stadium available to hold all of the Kaminari Clan. Though it is not a requirement to live there the castle is merely a place for people to lay their heads, train, and study the clan's history. Under the castle is large training facility where the clan members are allowed to train, spar, and use the most up to date excersize and obsticle court. On the first floor is the lounge where clan members may come to study, meditate or mingle with fellow clan mates. The second floor a full library where there is a book on almost everything. The third floor is the living area full of master suites each room has a full bathroom. The fourth floor is where most of the clan's business is taken care of only clan members who have authorization from the Clan Lord himself shall go on this floor. The fifth floor is for the Clan Lord only. Notable Clan Members Raijin "The Wondering Blade" Kaminari Takeo Kaminari "The Unbroken Blade" Category:Generation 1 Category:RP family Category:Kaminari Clan